


Thank God That I Found You

by titasjournal



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titasjournal/pseuds/titasjournal
Summary: In which Blake joins Gwen at her California home and she shows him a new song she's been working on. Oh, and it's about him.(One-Shot)





	Thank God That I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Gwen and Blake fanfiction, so I'd love to know your opinion on it!

The driver pulls up at Gwen's house and Blake hops off and walks up to the front door. He knocks once, twice, three times before she lets him in. 

"Hey, baby!" she hugs him before he can even set foot in her house, her hands tangling in his silver curls.

"Hi, Gwen." he replies, burrowing his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. Surprisingly, her scent was one of the things he'd miss the most when he was in Oklahoma and she was here. She pulls away first, smiling widely at him.

"Do you want something to drink, something to eat?" she was frantically spilling out her words. "I just missed you so much!" she throws herself again and he latches onto her small frame, her platinum curls engulfing his face. God knows he missed her too. Instead of telling her how the feeling was mutual, he cradled her face with his calloused hands and kissed her on the forehead. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before his hands travelled to the small of her back, taking his time to look at Gwen, something he hadn't had the opportunity to do in flesh for a while.

"Blakey!" her giddy tone struck a soft spot in him, making him, in turn, giddy as well. "I want my kiss!" he flat out chuckles at that, but can't help to obey. She doesn't quite wait for him to respond, placing a hand on his cheek, pulling him down to meet her ruby red lips. His slight stubble rubs against her smooth skin, a feeling she didn't realize she missed oh so much. As her other hand comes up his torso to grip his neck, the kiss intensifies. They get even closer, their bodies completely glued to each other. Her hair tickles him, so their lips part as he scratches his neck. As she understands what happened, she can't help but laugh.

"Sorry," she mumbles, caressing his face. "Come put your bag down." she searches for his hand and leads the way. He grabs the bag and follows her eagerly. He looks around the dimly lit room and runs his hands along the white duvet that covers her bed. Their bed.  
Now on the kitchen, she asks: "How was your flight?" bringing the food to the table while he grabs the drinks.  
"Okay," he replies, sitting down across from her. She carefully gets her feet out of her heels and throws them to the corner of the room. Her feet find his blue jeans and rub on his legs softly.

"Did we run out of things to talk about?" she says as she takes a sip of wine.

"I sure hope not." he smiles sweetly, but has to agree with her. The FaceTime calls and texts are endless and, though he very much enjoys them, the truth is it would feel weird asking her how her boys are doing having done just that that same morning.

"Well, I guess I have a surprise for you then." she states, matter-of-factly. His eyebrow raises with eagerness.

"So you know how I've been, like, writing a lot more songs since the, hum, the divorce right?" He nods, inciting her to continue. "Well, the other day I was just missing you so much and I dunno, I just kind of wrote down something and I thought it would be so rad if you would listen to it." she finally finishes and it feels like a weight's been lifted off her.

"I'd love to give it a listen, darlin'," he smiles as he takes a bite from his plate.

"Oh, great!" She's back to her happy self, the slight worry dissipating quickly.

They eat in blissful silence, chatting sparingly about their days and their upcoming shows and studio sessions.

"Somethin' so weird happened today as I was coming to meet you actually." he confesses.

"Oh?" she leans forward and puts her silverware down, propping her head on her hands.

"Yeah, the driver turned on the radio and I started listening to it and realized it was your voice!" his tone rises and she giggles. "And then I blurted out "Holy hell, that's Gwen!" and the poor guy was so confused."

"Oh my God, which song was it?" she gets up from her seat and zigzags towards Blake. He gets the cue and pushes the chair back, allowing her to sit on his lap.

"That's the crazier part, it was "Hey, baby" and I knew the song but I didn't know it that my girlfriend sang it!" at the term of endearment, she smiled and held on to him by the shoulders, getting comfortable on his legs.

"That's so awesome, babe!" she lays her head on his chest and snuggles closer to him. His flannel smells so like him, it was impossible not to get instantaneously happy.

"Come on now, show me that new song of yours," he says, her legs sliding off of his, promptly getting up and sitting him on the couch. She finds her phone and connects it to the speakers. They wait a few seconds until an upbeat tune fills the room. He stretches his arm and wriggles it behind her back, circling her waist. She lays her head on his shoulder and awaits his reaction.

Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
I'm so mad at you cause now you got me missing you  
Cause now you got me missing you  
When the realization that the song she's written is not about her ex husband, but about him, his excitement for it rises and listens eagerly to every single word.

By the end of the song, she turns around to face him and questions:

"So, did you like it?" it amazes her how much she needs his approval on this. What if it scares him off?

"You kidding, sunshine?" because he stops, a puzzled look is plastered on her face. He then finishes: "I loved it." he kisses her on the now not so red lips and she kisses him back. His warm hand slips behind her blond locks, holding her neck. Goosebumps unsurprisingly appear on her skin as he kisses the sensitive spot just below her ear. As a reflex, her head falls back and her back arches.

"So," he whispers as he grabs a handful of her hair. "Thank God that you found me huh?" he chuckles into her mouth as her bottom lip sucks on his.

"Shush, cowboy." he obliges, letting her resume the kissing. He holds her waist with both hands, turning her around on the couch and pulling her closer to his face. Both her legs are now on either side of his torso, letting his hands roam her body.

"You betcha I thank God every day for giving me you."


End file.
